


win the war, win your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin is clueless at first, Idiots in Love, M/M, Seungmin is petty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on this one part from mbc radio interview, where hyunjin chooses no one to be his date among the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin knows he shouldn’t be petty over the fact that Hyunjin doesn’t pick him to be his date and it’s only a goddamngamefrom one of the radio segments. But anyway, he really can’t help himself but be sulky.Or alternatively,Hyunjin can’t quite decipher what goes wrong between them at first, all he knows that he needs to win the battle and snatches his baby’s heart back!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	win the war, win your heart

**Author's Note:**

> the first part is kinda out of context jdksks but either way, I'm happy with how this turns out so enjoy your reading! 
> 
> (this is literally my first canon verses so hee)

Hyunjin feels awkward to actually knock on the door to his own room because let's be honest, who even do that? Even Jisung and Jeongin can trespass his room without any restraining order from him, or Minho, or… Seungmin.

Yeah, Seungmin.

Talking about the younger, today is the day where he made Hyunjin’s palms become more sweaty and sticky, sweat trickles massively on his nape and lord. Let’s not talk about his heart.

If you think this is because of a daily fluttering episode where Seungmin looks all beautiful and his honey dripping voice sweetly calling his name, the one that makes his dopamine to perch up tremendously running through his vessels and his mind floats above those fluffy clouds then, you’re wrong.

Definitely wrong.

Today’s occurrence is a little bit different or way too much differs from the usual one. Imagine not having Seungmin’s blinding smile or his hearty laugh coming on your way. Hyunjin feels like crying whenever he’s reminded of that. He can’t quite decipher where’s the exact spot he missteps today but whatever it is, however it is, it's not something to be proud of.

He thinks that he rather has a malfunctioned heart (yes, he prefers lying flatly sixth feet underground) than having his heart thumping loudly like this - like he just commits a high profile massacre and being sentenced for death in front of those witnesses, as the consequence.

Okay, that’s a bit dramatic even in his own defense but jeez - those figurative witnesses are still there watching his downfall excitedly and silently judging each of his movements from the compact living room. 

”Come on Hyunjin. Just knock and stop doing the eye staring contests with the goddamn door.” Changbin sternly commands from the couch which Hyunjin replies with a low groan. _Changbin really thinks this battle of the war is easy, isn’t he?_

Then there's Jeongin leaning on the armrest while Felix cuddles closely to him, helpfully supplies, ”Are you pretending to be clueless, or are you just truthfully dumb?”

”The second one, obviously.” Minho deadpans. He looks so undeniably cozy sprawling like a starfish on the floor. “Sort out your love quarrel faster or I’ll air fry you under 180°C, for approximately 20 minutes ha choose.”

Hyunjin rubs his forehead listening to the empty threat. ”Shut up, hyung. Can’t you see I'm trying my best here?”

”Nahhhh,” the members collectively disagree. 

Seriously, the slander he’s been getting in this household is alarming, and shouldn’t the members give him moral support rather than ganging up on him like this? If it's not because his baby boo is sulking on the other side of the room, Hyunjin definitely will end these morons barehanded.

Top-notch murder, perfect all-kill. 

Then he shakes his head, trying to brace himself for the final step. _Live well or live hell, Hyunjin._ Fast forwarding, with a swift movement, Hyunjin ties his hair in a small man bun with the black hairband circling his wrist and picturing himself as an ancient warrior in Taiwan historical drama he used to binge-watching with Jisung. 

The wind starts to gush strongly through his hanfu and as his blond overgrown hair sways messily, Hyunjin tightens his grip on his imaginary swords and after boldly trudging forward… he _knocks_.

He. Really. Did. Knock. The. Door. 

_Save me, save me, save me._ He internally screams and frantically brings his hand to rest flat atop his chest, trying to calm down his erratic beating against his ribcage.

(He heard Jisung gasps loudly from behind his back, very obvious that he wants Hyunjin to hear whatever remarks he’s spewing. “Rice on cheese, why the hell is this dumbass so dramatic for?” but then Hyunjin couldn’t care less. Not when the harsh thrill is dominating his well being right at the moment).

He waits. 

One second, two seconds until it stretches to three seconds that the door finally creaks open.

“What do you want?”

  
  
  
  


“Seungmin! my angel my baby my every-”, Hyunjin can’t seem to complete his dramatic weeping because Seungmin is about to slam shut the door back right in front of his face. However, Hyunjin is faster to push the door and snaking his long arms around Seungmin's tiny waist. The younger stumbles a little backward at the sudden force _\- of love -_ crashing into him. He finds it harder to close and lock the door as Hyunjin clings for dear life to him like this but he manages, with a sheer difficulty and strained steps.

Also, Seungmin utterly despises the fact that his boyfriend is an ace when it comes to strength-wise as he used to be a swimmer back in his younger days. That explains why he (is unarguably hot oops) has a well-defined torso, prominent shoulder blades, and a strong limb despite it being lanky and his utter laziness to work out.

“Baby,” Seungmin stares at the small pout curves at Hyunjin’s full lips, which stays only inches away from his face before darting his eyes back to that comforting brown orbs. “Why are you so grumpy today? Hmm?” Hyunjin gives a chaste kiss on Seungmin’s forehead before reluctantly letting go of the younger, scared if his boyfriend dislikes the uninvited affection.

Hyunjin can’t help but to mentally sobs at the gradually faded warmth radiating from Seungmin.

It kills Hyunjin when Seungmin keeps going with this baseless cold war and he really is clueless. You see, everything was ultimately fine and great this morning but after they came back from the radio interview with Shinyoung noona this afternoon, Seungmin started to give him a cold shoulder and much to his dismay, Hyunjin can’t even find himself to be angry at the younger. If there’s any unnamed sentiment bubbling up his throat, Hyunjin is sure it only screams _longing_ and _missing._

(Holy shit, he just realized how far and deep he’d fallen for Seungmin).

He may not know what is the cause of this whole inimical ordeal, but Seungmin is a one reasonable guy. His thoughts often spiral around logic without any emotion-induced. Therefore, the equation is pretty simple: Seungmin won’t act up if it’s not Hyunjin who’s at the wrong side, right?

He’s about to settle on his own conclusion when he feels Seungmin softly intertwine their fingers and pulls him to their bunk bed. It takes Hyunjin by surprise but he gladly squeezes back with a small smile crawling up his face. _Well, this is one good sign._

They settle on Hyunjin’s bed, backs coming in contact with the headboard and as the soft material dips under their weight, Seungmin silently says, “Stay here and don’t do anything. I mean it.”

Hyunjin wants to playfully bite back by saying he can do anything because this is his bed, obviously, but the sharp glare he got from Seungmin in return - he just ends up shoving down whatever fun ideas he has to lighten up the mood.

“Alright. I won't do anything but can I lean on your side, pretty please? I can barely function today as I’m lacking daily dose of my beautiful Seungminnie.” Hyunjin is making sure his puppy eyes are on display while he's trying to snuggle closer in between the crook of Seungmin’s neck and his shoulder.

A thin line forms at the edge of Seungmin’s pink lips. He tries his hardest not to melt under the bewitching words of this wannabe Romeo but the burning cheeks down his neck indicate that Seungmin plainly fails. They offhandedly betray him and Hyunjin isn’t too subtle in expressing that he indeed notices that redder shade of cheeks, with the way he curls his long arms across Seungmin’s waist and brings Seungmin closer to him.

Three hours of silent treatment he gave to Hyunjin yet Seungmin can’t even find himself to escape those lovely crescent eyes that are reserved only for him. Surely, his untold pettiness dissipates in vain. Not all but almost.

The tranquil silence falls over the two lovers and only the sound of flipping pages of Seungmin’s journal fills in the lull between them. Hyunjin’s slender fingers tap mindlessly on his lover’s protruding collarbone.

He silently adores how Seungmin’s mouth often curls and molded into something akin to pout when he’s focusing on his task or in this case when he’s writing something in his blue Pochacco journal. Lord, Seungmin is really the cutest. Always, he feels like serenading a sappy love song to appreciate one of the world's wonders which (in his biased pov) is bounded to be Seungmin’s cuteness and just his captivating existence in general.

His eyes unknowingly glue longer than he intended to at those full lips before a light slap on his forearm snaps his trance away. 

”What are you doing?” 

Hyunjin cheerily smiles and whispers syrupy-sweet melodies that hit flawlessly on Seungmin’s eardrums. ”Nothing. Just loving you.”

_Oh, god._

No one knows that dating Hyunjin requires a very strong heart or you will find yourself crumbling on the floor, all awestruck with those enchanting curses that his ethereal boyfriend is able to shoot and pierce through a stagnant heartstring. He doesn’t even want to do an honourable mention on how Hyunjin keeps giving him mild heart attack whenever the main dancer starts to move gracefully under the bright spotlight of the stage, or just under the fluorescent lighting in the practice room. They’re on par jeopardising and astonishing.

Nonetheless, Seungmin can proudly announce to the whole universe that he’s the only one that survives the natural selection. Seungmin is the one for Hyunjin and he prays continuously that Hyunjin will also be his The One forever.

Seungmin shifts from looking at his journal that left splayed on his lap to looking at Hyunjin who’s still staring fondly at him. “You’re lying.” Seungmin mentally face palmed as he finds himself spurts out the words without successfully filtering them first.

This counts as one of Seungmin Stupidest Moments in Life. His pettiness really got the best of him, deadly. 

Hyunjin’s calm expression wavers a little before regaining his composure quickly and gently combing away some strands of Seungmin’s hair that fall on his eyes. “What do you mean I’m lying, baby? I would never lie to you and you know that.”

That mellow voice tugs at Seungmin’s heart but he’s mad right now (that’s indeed arguable) so he opts to cross his arms against his chest and frown solemnly, eyes not meeting Hyunjin’s. “You said you love me yet you didn’t choose to date me if you’re a girl.”

“Wait, what?”

Hyunjin tries to put the scattered puzzle pieces floating in his mind before everything just falls into their respective place. _Oh, the game with Shinyoung noona!_ In a brisk motion, Hyunjin cradles Seungmin’s cheeks with his velvety palms, and a string of hearty laughs rolls, tumbling out from his mouth. 

“Baby, that’s- oh my god, you’re sulking because of that?”

Seungmin pushes Hyunjin’s hands before jinking his whole body to the opposite side. This is why he doesn’t want to confront Hyunjin because he knows his pettiness will come out as dumb and he’s just making a fuss over the smallest thing. The fact that Hyunjin is laughing at him despite nothing is funny just annoyed Seungmin even more. 

Hyunjin faultlessly smooches Seungmin’s shoulder before carefully crawling off the bed and kneels in front of his Seungmin. He feels bad for impulsively laughing at his baby like that. Lesson learned. No matter how insignificant the thing is for him, if it saddens Seungmin then it’s a big deal. He should take Seungmin’s feelings into consideration before anything else.

“Seungmin,” Seungmin’s eyes still not meeting him but Hyunjin delicately caresses the younger’s face when he is showing no sign of declining. “Listen to me first, okay?”

“‘Kay shoot.”

The curt reply coming his way makes Hyunjin’s heart blooms and he intertwines their hands for the second time today. He inhales deeply. “Right. First thing first, I mindlessly say that I want to date nobody in our group because the time is ticking so fast so I panicked. That time I felt that it's the easiest answer but I know I should pick you but things happened that way so I- I’m so so sorry. I thought it appeared as funny but oh God, it's unintentionally hurting you. And I’m so sorry too for laughing at you earlier. I guess I’m just stunned that you have this side of you.”

Seungmin blinks questioningly at Hyunjin who’s expectantly waiting for his reply. “What side?”

Hyunjin kisses the back of Seungmin’s hand before genuinely billed his blinding smile to Seungmin. “This adorable side of you. It’s not like I never expect you to be this _so in love_ with me-” Seungmin kicks lightly at his lover’s knee as a bashful smile creeps up his crimson face. Hyunjin laughs heartily in response before he proceeds with, “-but then here you are.”

“Hyunjin, shut up.” Seungmin wails in utter embarrassment.

Seconds later, he gets off from the bed and crouches his body in front of Hyunjin and facing no one but the love of his life. “I’m sorry too for ignoring you earlier and- apparently for, for being childish like this.”

“Baby, no.” Hyunjin gestures Seungmin to sit on his lap and in no time, their limbs already tangle with each other and the familiarity of vanilla scent starts clouding Hyunjin’s mind. “If it bothers you then it bothers you. Never ever feels bad for feeling them okay? But promise me you will talk things out, with me, after this.”

Seungmin nods and sweetly chuckles when Hyunjin instinctively leans his face closer to him, as a dimpled smile unwinds strikingly on his stunning face. Sometimes he really forgets that Hyunjin has those magnificent dimples. God really has His own favorite.

“And you know I’m not joking earlier when I said I’m lacking the daily dose of you. I’m You Deprived.” Both of Hyunjin’s mouth corners bend downward while his eyes brim with a solid fondness for Seungmin.

Seungmin quirks his eyebrows, trying to suppress the unknown excitement from lunging out. “Oh? And exactly how do you consume them?” He’s more than willing to play along because Hyunjin’s antics never fails to surprise him.

“By lips to... lips. Yeah definitely. It’s more effective that way.” Hyunjin grins before playfully puckering his lips more, and a pair of eyes shines with anticipation.

Seungmin chuckles gleefully before resting his hands on Hyunjin’s nape and pulling him closer, their lips eventually seam with each other and Seungmin can't help but to sigh in relief. Stealing not only one, but two, and then three until Hyunjin already lost count on how many times their lips danced harmoniously in unsaid rhythm. He can't stifle himself but to beam joyfully on those shared kisses with Seungmin. “Love you, baby.”  
  
  


“Love you too.”

Dude, Hyunjin wins the war and most importantly, he wins his angel’s heart back.

  
  
  


Not long after, their serene space is invaded by Minho’s muffled voice echoes from the outside and faint knocks follow suit. “I clearly said 'sort out’ kiddo, not make out.”

”Touché.” Hyunjin scowls as their kissing session needs to be unwillingly stopped. Seungmin chuckles before surging forward and smooches that pretty lips of his boyfriend for the nth times.

**Author's Note:**

> finally after so much attempts in writing fluff, I think I did this one justice and found my long lost momentum :D
> 
> thank you for reading this. your kudos and comments are highly appreciated~ have a nice day ahead ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pointlessplay)


End file.
